pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AnonymousDuckLover/Solo RP: 30 Minutes of Craziness
I'm in a strait-jacket in a room filled with cushions Me: Bored, bored, bored... Larry: You could try jumping, the door is over there. Points at Door Me: Good idea! Starts Jumping Larry: You could also eat the floor, it's made out of cotton candy, or plain cotton, not to big of a differenciance. Me: Umm... sure. Eats floor Tastes like candy. Larry: That's cotton candy. Me: I know, you told me. Larry: Good point, I did tell you. Me: You don't speak English as a first language, do you? Larry: I do speak it as my first langerauge, I just spoke this before it. Me: And what is that? Larry: It's this. Me: And what is that your talking about? Larry: I'm talking about this. Me: AND WHAT IS THAT? Larry: The language is called this... Me: And how do you speak this? Larry: Speak what? Ohh, speak that. Me: No, this, not that. Larry: Not that, this. Me: Yes. Larry: It goes like this, any long word, you add some nonserrence syllabibles to it. Me: Ohh, that's how you speak this. Larry: No, you're speaking English, not this. Me: Why's it called this anyways? Larry: I don't know why we call it that. Me: Don't you call it this? Larry: Yes we call that this. Me: So, are this and that synonymous? Larry: No, they aren't synonerymous. It's called this. Me: Then why do you call it that? Larry: But we don't call it that. Me: Then why do you refer to it as that? Larry: I thought you were talking about that. Points at pineapple Me: Why's there a pineapple in here? This is more confusing than that riddle I was asked. Flashback Helmet: What do you call a Morgan Freeman that's not awesome? Me: Umm... that's a tough one... End Flashback Me: I still haven't solved that riddle to this day. Larry: There isn't such a thing. All Morgan Freemen are aweserome. Me: I knew he gave me a cheaters riddle. Larry: So, do you want the pinerapple? Me: Umm... sure. Chews on pineapple Larry: Can I have some? Me: I'd give you some, but my arms are all tied up. Larry: Ohh, can you at least summon an imagerinary pinerapple? Me: Ummm... 666 Imaginary Pineapple falls from the ceiling Larry: Thanks. Chews on imaginary pineapple Me: Chews on Pineapple Larry: Chews on Imaginary Pineapple Me: Chews on Pineapple Larry: Done!!! Me: I wanted to finish first. Finishes pineapple Larry: So, there is still a room made out of candy. Me: I'm starting to think it's not candy. Larry: Why's that? Me: I ran into a yellow spot. Larry: Ohh, Lemon flavor. You love lemons, don't you? Me: Yes, but why would there be a speck of lemon in plain flavor? Larry: Umm... let me try it. Licks the yellow spot it's not lemon flavor, it's banana flavor. Me: Ohh, that makes a lot more sense. Eats yellow spot That's delicious, I wonder if there's any more. Eagles opens the door Eagles: You're free to go. Me: Umm... what was this about? Eagles: Nothing, they were just giving you a setting for the RP. Me: Ohh, well, can you get me out of the jacket? Eagles: No, and what happened to my secret banana stash? Me: Ohh well. Chews strait jacket The End Category:Blog posts